masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Resist Elements (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"Resist Elements". For the spell that this '''Power emulates, see Resist Elements.'' | rank = | item = Sword Mace Axe Bow Staff Wand Jewelry Shield Chainmail Platemail | effect = true | all = Resist Elements | availability = Enchant Item Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} Resist Elements is an Item Power of the Realm, and functions exactly like the spell. It may be added to any type of Magical Item created for Heroes, via either or . Some of the 250 premade items possess this power, and these can be found mainly as Treasure in the campaign. Effect Any piece of gear may be enchanted to ward off the elemental magics of and . Resist Elements is quite easy for "Green" Wizards to imbue, and offers basic protection; while Elemental Armor represents a more serious commitment. This Item Power functions as per the Unit Enchantment of the same name. However, knowledge of the actual spell is not required to imbue this power onto an item. In brief, Resist Elements gives the Hero and against the following attacks: :Defense: * All , except those of Aerie the Illusionist and Zaldron the Sage; * Fire Breath, Lightning Breath*, and Immolation; * The hidden Conventional Damage component of Stoning Gaze; * (Fire Bolt effect), (Warp Lightning effect)*, *, , , , , *, (adjacent unit damage)*, , , and *; * *, , and . :Resistance: As an Item Power, Resist Elements is transient: it will dissipate immediately if the Hero ever removes or loses the item. While worn, however, it cannot be dispelled. This constitutes a serious advantage over the spell and might well justify the additional of enchantment, especially since it doesn't incur an Upkeep Cost either. Strategy Resist Elements is part of a cluster of Item Powers, all derived from Unit Enchantments, that are entirely defensive and trigger against specific threats. The table at the end of this section gives a list of these. The more exposure that Heroes are expected to get to whatever a spell is designed to handle, the more efficient it becomes as an Item Power on Magical Items. The fact is, Item Powers warrant this kind of consideration because they are a much bigger investment than spells. In the case of Resist Elements, if trouble dealing with or is not expected, then perhaps this Item Power should be foregone, and is better-off cast as a cheap, ad hoc spell in combat, as needed. However, it's important to note that nearly every in the game belongs to one of these Realms — even the ones fired by and creatures! Resist Elements is therefore a wise choice on backline, mage-type Heroes. They will generally get picked-on by spells and ranged magic during combat on account of their high threat level and low health. To this end, the Item Power is more suitable than the Unit Enchantment for prolonged warfare against AI Wizards, who strip these enchantments at every opportunity in order to hammer these fragile targets. Recasting them not only gets tedious, but can also quickly become more expensive overall. Acquisition Enchant Item & Create Artifact With , Resist Elements may be added to a Magical Item through or . Making strong items through these spells is an incredibly expensive and time-consuming process however. Some recipes are more expensive than the . The proposition is made more reasonable by the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :See also: Treasure#Magical_Items The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Magical Items. Of these, eleven possess Resist Elements, and may be acquired through on of three ways: * By conquering an Encounter Zone. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it precludes having to spend any time or creating them. However, items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit the needs of a situation. Unfortunately, in the official game, this power also causes premade items with it to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear either in Treasure, or as a Gift. In addition, the requirements are irregular as to what types of books are necessary. The unofficial Insecticide patch removes these constraints from items found in Treasure, while v1.50 does away with the Gift requirements. The table below lists the pre-defined items with this power. Category:Item Powers